Kibimama-chan
Kibimama-chan (キビママちゃん) is a shojo work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. It succeeded the original run of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! in Ribon, running as a nearly year-long serial. Overview Loosely inspired by Mary Poppins but without any magic elements, this series focuses on a young woman named Kimiko Haruno who happens to become the housekeeper to the Okawa family. Momotaro Okawa is a widower who needs someone to keep his four rowdy children in line, and Kimiko steps up to the challenge, using her bright and energetic personality to help better the kids. This work was a revamp of Akatsuka's earlier one-shot, "The Replacement Housekeeper"; the lead character was redesigned, and the two children were increased to four. Characters Kimiko Haruno, aka "Kibimama-chan" The lead character. She becomes employed by the Okawa family, and although the older children are initially more resistant to her, she is patient and helps them out as she can. Momotaro Okawa A businessman who lost his wife a while ago. He has been kept busy by his children, but he loves them all and wants the best for them. He is a re-use of Ichiro's father from Otasuke-kun. Tetsuko The headstrong eldest daughter, who is a bit tomboyish and aloof. She is a re-use of Keiko from the prototype one-shot. Kaoru The nerdy but mischievous elder son. He is shown to be more tidy and effeminate in comparison to Tetsuko, as Kibimama initially mistakes his bedroom for being that of a girl's. Kankichi The younger son, not yet ready for school. He likes to bring home frogs and other wild critters to keep as pets. He is indeed the same Kankichi from Akko-chan, but re-used as a star for this family setting. Toko The youngest daughter, a toddler. She is the most receptive to Kibimama. Serialization * Ribon (Shueisha): October 1965 to August 1966 The series ran for these chapters: # "Kibimama Has Arrived" (キビママがきました, October 1965) # "Discipline and Judo" (しつけと柔道, November 1965) # "A Burnt Dress" (こげたドレス, December 1965) # "Good Night Kibimama" (キビママのおやすみ, January 1966) # "Our Neighbor is a Ghost" (となりはおばけやしき, February 1966) # "Noda-san Caught a Cold" (ノダさんのカゼひき, March 1966) # "A Picnic and Guests" ( ピクニックとお客さん, April 1966) # "Baseball Captain" ( 野球のキャプテン, May 1966) # "Kibimama and the Restaurant" (キビママとレストラン, June 1966) # "Kibimama's Secret Diary" (キビママちゃんのひみつの日記, July 1966) # "Kibimama's Matchmaking Meeting" (キビママのお見合, August 1966) Reprints * Akebono: 2 volume kashihon (1966), "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face" reprinted as extra content. It was later reprinted in 1 volume for Akebono's "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" in 1969, with "The Replacement Housekeeper" included as an extra. * Shogakukan: The 1-volume Akebono version was digitized as part of the Fujio Akatsuka DVD-ROM set in 2002. It can be ordered from within Japan in print form through the website Comic Park. Although Kibimama-chan is not yet reprinted on eBookJapan, the one-shot that inspired it can be found in the "1960s" eBook anthologies. Trivia Even as one of Akatsuka's lesser-exposed shojo works, this series has managed to get some minor bits of exposure via some tributes: *It was first referenced briefly by way of the 1991 Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun TV Special Bakabon: The 3000 Mile Quest For Osomatsu's Curry. Totoko is seen reading the Akebono volume of Kibimama-chan in her castle. *Kibimama herself is also present in Kimi Izumihara's tribute manga "Fujio Akatsuka Dream Times", as a supporting cast member. It can be bought on eBookJapan, although no further volumes of the manga were made. Tetsuko would also be re-used as a character for her own mini-series, "Tecchan is Back to Fighting", which ran for four chapters in Shojo Friend. Though her family situation is different, she is still clearly the same young girl. References External Links * A brief summary of Kibimama-chan in a page of influential girls' works, Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Shōjo works Category:1960s works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Ribon